Entwining Destinies
by Venomeon
Summary: In a search for justice, a scorned Lyko travels throughout Johto with the two trainees, Neil and Genesis, to off the curse that shadows Johto and the regions.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

I hid behind a tree, feeling a light breeze created by a passerby. In the past, all was peaceful. My forests were thick and teeming with life. The wildlife thrived. My friends roamed freely across the land. That was until that _thing_ came.

With the powers of Charizard, this _thing_ burnt my forests into crisps. With the powers of Venusaur, my leaves were used to create the castle of that _thing_. And with the powers of Blastoise, the wildlife was drowned and tossed away. This _thing_ currently searches for the keys to its triumph or its demise.

My friends soon realized that their time was short. So, they placed their powers into different items. But, the ones this _thing_ searches for are the Totodile bracers, the Cyndaquil ring, the Chikorita amulet, and the crowns of the previous kings, Ho-oh and Lugia. Luckily, the reign of this _thing_ soon comes to an end. This _thing_ needs an heir...

How can this _thing_ be so strong? We were not supposed to fail! All of our forces combined should have brought him down! But, of course, the birds were too lazy to help. I have to hope that humanity can save us. I shall seal myself in my forest, hoping that mankind will prevail.


	2. Chapter 1

Lyko woke up, staring into the glittering, amber eyes of his girlfriend, Sarah. Sarah and he were Champions of Unova, but decided to fly off to the region of Johto, to visit their old friend, Elm. Or so everyone thought. Lyko stood up groggily and grabbed his U.K. t-shirt, his black wind-breaker, and his ripped midnight blue jeans. He bent down and lifted up his travelling boots. Then, he stepped to the mirror. His emerald eyes reflecting the golden sunlight and his hair was a dark, chocolate brown.

"Ready?" asked his already clothed girlfriend.

"Yup." answered Lyko.

They walked downstairs, hand in hand, and began to prepare some breakfast. After a couple of minutes of batter heating and stomach growling from Lyko, the pancakes were placed on the table. Lyko opened the drawer, and took out the knives and forks. He set them on the two plates. Sarah grabbed some pieces of Hoenn bread, sliced them in half and then set some cheddar cheese and salty ham in the middle. This sandwich was placed on the Panini maker, which created two perfect sandwiches. The bread had fresh, perfectly made smell. The cheese was a smooth, sunflower yellow, complimenting the sweet-smelling ham's aroma and pink dye. All of this food was enough to cause Lyko's mouth to water.

"Sweetie, you can eat now." said Sarah, through loud giggles.

"Yes, I'm starved!"

Lyko ran to the table, pushing the chair back, jumping into the seat.

"Being former champs of Unova has its perks, huh?" asked Sarah, her melodious voice reverberating across the dining room.

"Hehe, yeah." said Lyko, spreading maple syrup on his pancakes.

"You heard the news, right?"

"Nah, what news?"

"We can train the new trainers!"

"Yay…" answered Lyko half-heartedly.

He stepped over to the living room with his Panini, bringing drool from Lyko. He wiped off the saliva from the edge of his lip,  
>and turned on the TV.<p>

"Breaking News: The epidemic has arrived in Unova. All people are to leave to-"

Lyko shut off the TV, Panini still in his mouth, halfway eaten. He dropped the plate, leaving it in jagged pieces on the floor.  
>Lyko put his face in his hands and started to sob.<p>

"No! Ryzem, Blake, Nubby…" 

Lyko dashed outside, streams of water running down his face. The lab was in sight when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the delicate, loving touch of his girlfriend.

"Lyko, come back. They aren't due for training until tomorrow."

"Look, Sarah. My _and_ your best friends are now jewelry. And you want me to walk away from them?"

"No! Let's train the kids."

Lyko sighed and answered, "I'll train them, yes, but in my way."

"Fine! Just, tomorrow, alright?" Sarah pleaded, about to fall to her knees to beg.

"No. I need to build a resistance. We, along with them, will take down whatever is causing this. I need to avenge my friends."

"Agree to this: I train one, you train one."

"I choose my trainee at the lab. Agreed?"

"Agreed." responded Sarah, breathing a sigh of relief at her boyfriend's answer.

They strode to the laboratory, Lyko's hand on her shoulder. Elm opened the door with a soft smile, revealing the trainees.


	3. Chapter 2

Neil woke up with a splash of icy cold water to the face.

"What the heck?" He looked up, and saw his sister's devilish smile, along with a bucket.

"Seriously, Genesis?" questioned an enraged Neil.

"Oh, come on, you big baby. Today we can receive our training!"

"Yippee…" answered Neil, twirling his finger.

"Get dressed, now!" commanded a hyper-active Genesis.

Neil stood up, and trudged over to his miniature closet in the corner. There wasn't a lot to choose from, either a black punk tee or an orange shirt. Neil decided on the onyx-colored shirt and folded it. He grabbed his only pair of black jeans and folded them up as well. Neil took these clothes to the bathroom in the hallway, dark circles under his eyes. He stepped into the shower, turning the water on full-blast. Neil stepped forward, meeting the water with his chest. Steam rose from the hot water, making Neil hurry up. After his relaxing and invigorating shower, he stepped out, putting on his clothes. Neil smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt, prepared his contacts and put them in.

"Ah. There we go."

He returned to his room. It wasn't too big. A bunk bed, a closet and a nightstand for water and his reading light were the only things in this depressing, gray room. The only thing that kept Neil going was Genesis' perkiness. He smiled, thinking about his sister, and grabbed his glossy white fedora. On the edge, Neil noticed a strawberry red smudge. He looked inside of the hat, and saw a pile of jelly. All good thoughts about his sister faded away as Neil shook with rage. "GENESIS!" He cleaned it out, taking a good 20 minutes to take out the small bits of berry. It was still too dirty for him, so he decided on his plum fedora. Neil strode out, still a bit angry at his sister's failure of a prank. He met Genesis as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her silky black hair draped to her shoulders. She wore a pair of dark green shorts, with a dark red shirt to match. Her high heels had been exchanged for a pair of Reeboks.

"Aw… why aren't you wearing the white hat? It's prettier."

"Because I'm not an idiot."

They stepped over to Elm's lab in the north, hearts pounding with anticipation.

"Kids, welcome." said the professor, research paper in hand.

Suddenly, his face went pale and his mouth released a blue mist.

"This adventure will bring strife to all. You will not return." shrieked a figure in the fog.

"Look, Elm. This is probably your attempt at scaring us. So, stop this train-wreck and explain whatever you needed to."

The shape in the haze lowered its eyebrows, as if contemplating an idea. The smog went out the window, but not before the misty figure screeched, "You have been warned, Neil O'Harris!"

Afterwards, Elm's face seemed rejuvenated, filling him with energy as well. He was so energized that he explained the history of Pokémon and the regions.

"6 years ago, a ghostly figure appeared in our neighboring region, Kanto. Any Pokémon he encountered was crystallized and turned to gems, if not put to slavery under him first. This thing traversed through all the regions, crystallizing Pokémon, wrecking havoc, and destroying the land. It seems as if it will control the world forever but, these gemstones still hold their respective Pokémon's power. Also, you will gain a signature feature from that Pokémon. Their senses, their appearance, anything, basically. Your trainers will teach you how to activate and channel these powers." Elm glanced to the door out of the corner of his eye, bringing a smile. "In fact, here they are now." He opened the door, giving Neil and Genesis a good look at their coaches.

_Seem cool; let's hope they don't lose that_, thought Neil.


End file.
